


Slick and Sand

by MXD



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Breeding, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Lubrication, Sexual Slavery, omega!crixus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXD/pseuds/MXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omega Crixus is owned by Quintus Lentulus Batiatus, a man determined to see the Gaul pregnant with a child who would grow to become a star gladiator. After Batiatus's seed doesn't take after a few seedings, Batiatus decides to breed Crixus with his new alpha slave:  Spartacus</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crixus and Batiatus

During his time in Batiatus' ludus Crixus had suffered many indignities. A month after being bought the Gaul went into heat, slick trailed down his inner thighs as he stood in the ludus preparing for training to begin. Batiatus had summoned the omega to his quarters, surprised that Gauls grew omegas strong and muscular enough to be worthy of being trained as gladiators. 

The lanista wasted no time in driving two fingers inside the Gaul while his wife, Lucretia, watched. Crixus was determined to deny Batiatus any victory in causing him pleasure. He stayed stone-faced staring at wall over Batiatus’s shoulder as the alpha stroked his fingers in Crixus's hole. 

Batiatus was not one to take kindly to being deprived amusement. He took the omega’s challenge, leaning in and scenting Crixus’s neck running the tip of his nose over the glands that were so busy producing the intoxicating aroma that was lifting him off his feet. Batiatus was rewarded with a fresh gush of hot slick that drained down his fingers. He rolled his hand over, taking time to explore the smooth creases of the omega’s walls. He intentionally avoided the firm lump of Crixus’s prostate, knowing that acknowledgement after neglect would be enough to bring the omega to his knees. 

Lucretia did little to conceal her amusement at the show her husband was putting on. Few things were more delightful than seeing a big, muscular omega slowly give into their base desires to be filled and knotted. Her husband father had impregnated his omega slaves before. Their well trained bodies had produced beautiful, strong alphas that fought in the arena. The money from those alphas had turned the House of Batiatus into what it was today. 

And now is was her husband’s turn to find an omega to breed. 

Batiatus scissored his fingers inside of Crixus, finally driving a grunt from the omega. His stone face had yet to soften from the hand between his legs, but the scent of the alpha pressed against him was clouding his thoughts. The desire to be filled traveled up from his stretched hole, to a depth no fingers could reach. The omega’s body longed to be filled, to be captured by the knot of a capable alpha who would breed him. 

Batiatus stabbed in a third finger, wrenching open Crixus’s body. The omega jerked from the invasion but quickly regained his composure. No matter how much the stretch made his hole burn. No matter how his instincts told him a whimper would cause the alpha to be more gentle with his body. He would not allow the alpha the victory. Crixus was determined to suffer the alpha’s actions stoically. And he did. 

Until Batiatus drew a circle around the lump of his prostate with one slow, skilled fingertip. 

Crixus moaned low and long. A desperate sound of an omega broken and on the verge of frenzy. Heat slammed the omega, forcing him to lean against the alpha violating him. Crixus fought to catch his breath, but in doing so he dragged the scent of Batiatus into his body. He could taste Batiatus’s sadism, bloodlust metallic like a sword caked in blood, but the scent of the alpha was missing a quality that he couldn’t name. 

The alpha forced Crixus to the floor. The omega arched his back, presenting himself to be bred. Batiatus pulled out his cock and unceremoniously shoved the first 5 inches of it into the omega in a single ruthless shove. While Batiatus may not have had the biggest cock to grace an alpha, he certainly knew how to cause pain with it.

The omega threw his head back with a bellow of pain that turned into a sob of need. The alpha's constant worries about his inadequacies were temporarily soothed by the omega's pain. Crixus knew that Batiatus would not last long, the frenzied pace at which the alpha rutted into him could not be maintained for long. 

Crixus clutched at the hard cock that was stabbing into him, hoping to force the alpha to pop his knot early, but between the omega's copious slick and Batiatus’s determined thrusts he could not get a purchase on the man with his hole. Crixus felt as if his insides were being punched by the cock. One brutal thrust left him seeing stars and aching to pull away when any other alpha would have had him pushing back giving in completely to his need. 

With a final thrust Batiatus began to cum inside Crixus. Eight crescent marks were dug into Crixus’s hips from the force of Batiatus’s white knuckle grip. Crixus actually felt relief as the knot grew inside his battered hole. A knot would grant him reprieve from the horrific thrusts of the alpha. 

But Batiatus was not one to let an omega rest. Once fully engorged inside the omega Batiatus pressed his hands into Crixus’s buttocks, spreading him open and using the knot to tug on his rim. Crixus cried out in pain, his dignity long broken. 

Which was exactly what Batiatus wanted.


	2. Spartacus and Crixus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batiatus fails to impregnate Crixus. Rather than admit defeat, he brings in another alpha to try and seed his bull omega: Spartacus.

      Despite numerous  attempts Batiatus’ seed never took hold. Even when Crixus was at the peak of his heat, whining and presenting himself for every one of Batiatus’ sadistic thrusts, the Lanista’s seed would flow out of the omega afterwards without any new life being implanted. 

 

     Though Batiatus was disgusted with the omega’s body’s unwillingness to bear his child, he didn’t wish to waste the Gaul by killing him. The Lanista had heard that his new Thracian gladiator had quite the reputation of filling omegas with cock and leaving them with child. What more profitable a union than The Thracian and The Undefeated Gaul?

 

     Batiatus summoned the Thracian at Crixus’ next heat. The omega was stoic as ever, his face impassive as he grasped his ankles to present his dripping warmth. As Batiatus explained the new arrangement of Spartacus being his new breeding alpha, the Gaul longed to be back in the arena than suffer through this indignity. 

 

     Spartacus took in the omega’s form. Crixus was a beast of a man, thick muscles filled out his form. Through his legs he could see that Crixus had ample meat and eggs. The deep sienna of his skin, the tense square jaw, the corded thigh muscles coated in rivulets of slick that glittered in the candle light. Spartacus could barely contain himself from pulling the omega up into his arms for a kiss. The thought of seeing the Gaul’s bull like form swelling up with his child made Spartacus’ knot ache.

 

     The Thracian half listened as Batiatus monologued at length about the omega’s ability to endure pain. Spartacus held his tongue as the Lanista informed him that the Gaul would never cry out no matter how hard the Roman fucked him. The alpha took great pride in his ability to pleasure the omegas he bedded, the sounds and the feelings of their slick channels gripping at his cock pulled him over the edge every time. For an omega in heat to remain silent while being fucked their alpha must have been woefully unskilled. 

 

    At the Lanista’s word, Spartacus approached the bent omega. He pulled the Gaul up, scenting his neck with deep breaths, the crisp autumn scent tinged with distress and resentment was fuel for his alpha desire to save the Gaul from Batiatus’ cock. He growled into the omega’s ear that they would put on a show for the Roman and that he would personally see to it that the Lanista’s cock would never breach him again.

 

     The omega released a soft whine that didn’t carry over to where the Roman was intently watching. The alpha smoothed his hand over Crixus’ ass, pulling at the cheeks, admiring their firmness. A slight gush of slick flowed out of his hole as the alpha’s long fingers brushed across his opening. 

 

Heat.

 

     The Gaul finally felt the heat in his body. The ache in his belly, his heavy muscles, the all over tingle that cried out for the hands, tongue, and cock of an alpha. Batiatus wasn’t enough of alpha to inspire wind from his own asshole, much less drive the omega deep enough into heat to accept his seed. 

 

     But the Thracian could bring a fertile rain to the Gaul’s inner pasture. 

 

     Spartacus mounted the omega unceremoniously, slipping the rotund head of his cock into Crixus’ hole. The sudden intrusion was welcomed with shaking thighs. The plump roundness of it pressed into all of the right spots that Batiatus’ mangled cock could never reach. The Thracian thrust into the omega, his shoulders rocked back and forth showing great strain while his hips barely moved. Spartacus would never be so unkind as to thrust his thick length through an ill-prepared omega, but he but he was a skilled actor. He pretended to fuck Crixus liked an alpha more interested in showing off for those of his status than pleasing his omega.  Batiatus was none the wiser, feeling validated that the other alpha’s fuck style was so similar to his own. 

 

     The Gaul would have found the alpha’s hooting display irritating had Spartacus not have been making small circlular like thrusts inside him. His cock head grinding just below the omega’s neglected prostate. The skillful teasing promised of more pleasure to come, and the omega was eager to see what the Thracian would do without an audience. 

 

    Spartacus grabbed a fistful of Crixus’s hair at the roots. It took a few tugs for the Gaul to realize that Spartacus wanted him to play along with his boisterous display. The omega flattened his back out and released a low groan. The alpha used the new body position to work the full length of his cock into the omega with two smooth thrusts. 

 

     The delicious feeling of fullness drove a genuine moan from the omega. The heavy cock inside him pressed down on his prostate, sending tingles through his body to the tips of his head, fingers, and toes. 

 

     The alpha gave Crixus a reassuring and apologetic squeeze on the shoulder before howling that he was cumming. The omega could feel the warmth of it gushing out inside him. Crixus welcomed the feeling of Spartacus’ knot swelling inside him, the firm alpha hand on his navel intoxicated him with a feeling of protection that he hadn’t experienced before in his life. 

 

     Batiatus, ever the nosy bitch, made a point to check that the other alpha had actually knotted him. Spartacus ran his hands over his omega’s back as he pulled back to show that Crixus was his; a trapped and bred bitch. His eyes were wild and his mouth was gaping, but the lanista left the two without another word. 

 

     Spartacus lifted Crixus up with his hands on the backs of the omega’s thighs and sat down on the cold stone floor. Crixus snuggled into the alpha, enjoying the warmth of the Thracian's chest against his back. Spartacus kissed the nape of the Gaul’s neck. The omega happily shivered in response clenching down on his knot, milking out the last bit of cum. 

 

o0o

 

     Spartacus had sweet talked the lanista into giving him a suite at the villa with a bath. The promise of full-blooded gladiator babies was enticing enough to Batiatus that he likely would have given Spartacus the moon itself if he had asked. 

 

     Crixus watched his alpha'a cock shake and sway with every step as he walked around the bath. The heat rumbled in his belly and soon he would feel the base need to beg for his knot consume his sense of dignity. The heavy meat between the alpha’s legs was as beautiful as it had felt inside him. The red tip peeked out from the darker skin of the hood, prepared to spring to life when the opportunity presented itself. 

 

Spartacus chose a container of olive oil that had been warming next to a small flame and tested it’s temperature on the back of his hand. The omega’s intense stare burned into him. The brute that had survived the arena for so long was suddenly his to impregnate. Such a beast of a man, who had spent years killing for his own survival, had bared himself for his knot. 

 

Despite knowing that the omega could easily dispatch him to the next world if he let his guard down, Spartacus felt protective over the omega. No one should have been subjected to the arena, for the cruel amusement of Romans. The added humiliation of being claimed for a few heats by an alpha like Batiatus must have put quite a strain on the Omega. The stench of the other alpha still clung to Crixus’ skin. 

 

Spartacus poured the warm oil over the back of his hand and over Crixus’ back, making sure that the omega wouldn’t be burned. He slowly massaged the oil in, pressing his hands into the tough knots in the Gaul’s back. Crixus let out a low groan, bathing was a part of daily life, but Spartacus’ attentive hands brought him pleasure like no other. The sound of his slick dripping on the floor filled the silence between them. 

 

Spartacus enjoyed the feeling of the omega’s muscles under his hands. The juicy bulges of meat in his back became yielding under his hands as Crixus’ hole would soon yield to his cock. The soft whimpers slipping from the omega’s chest indicated that his heat was deepening. His brown skin darkened as it flushed with blood. 

 

Spartacus pulled the omega in against his chest. His hands sliding down Crixus’ back. The alpha’s large hands ran over the omega’s ass, spreading him open so that he could rest his fingers against the slick hole. Crixus shivered, Spartacus had managed to drive him deeper into heat than any other alpha he had ever been with before. 

 

Spartacus tapped his finger tips over the omega’s hole. Crixus rose up on his tip toes trying to escape the sensation that made it so hard to think. Ever little tap sent little lightning bolts up his spine and down his legs. Crixus pressed himself down, trying to get the alpha’s fingers inside of his slick so that annoying buzzing in the pit of his stomach would go away. 

 

Spartacus gripped Crixus’ hip, holding him in place so he could continue torturing all of those sweet noises from the omega. Spartacus ran his tongue over the omega’s neck, the delicious taste of fertility filling his mouth implored the alpha to breed his omega deep and completely. Crixus let out a guttural whine as that tingling knot in his stomach exploded into an orgasm. 

 

Spartacus smiled to himself as he took on the bull of an omega’s weight. He grew up hearing other alphas brag that the best way to handle a heat is to make the omega cum a few times first. This helped to tucker them out faster, it made them taste and smell amazing, and every orgasm make their bodies more supple so that they could take your knot with ease. 

 

Crixus blinked back to reality as his orgasm faded. Hot slick was trailing down his thighs. The omega had never felt like this before. With Batiatus, his every heat was an unpleasant obligation that he suffered through because the lannister's knot was better than no knot at all. 

 

But Spartacus was spreading a fire through his body that he had never experienced before. The omega’s skin was tingling and made him want to beg to be touched. The alpha clutched him closer, getting the omega a little more drunk on the feeling of being wanted and protected. 

 

Crixus placed his fingertips on the alpha’s neck glands, the scent washed over him. Though they were similar in height, the bull omega felt himself small in his alpha’s hands. And he longed for the alpha to make him grow with child. 

 

Spartacus nuzzled Crixus’ face until he was able to capture the omega’s lips with his own. For such a tough and experienced man, the omega tasted pure and new. The inexperienced way the omega kissed turned the alpha on more. He wanted to leave marks on the omega’s soul that would forever remind him that he was precious and loved. 

 

Crixus whined into Spartacus’ mouth as the alpha spread open his ass, fingertips pulling at the edges of his slick. 

 

“Are you okay, my little one?” The alpha growled brightly, knowing the tone to take to tangle the omega’s stomach up in knots that he could later make explode with pleasure. 

 

Crixus nodded earnestly, he was deep enough in his heat that words were far from his mind. The Need would be crawling into him soon, settling into his bones until a fat knot could fill him up until there was no more space for any feeling other than being claimed.

 

Slick pittered to the floor. Crixus body was reaching the point that his muscles would give out, making him supple so his alpha could position him however he wanted. Spartacus pressed the length of his fingers over the omega’s hole, grinding into his prostate from the outside of his body. The walls of Crixus’ slick fluttered, they longed to clench around an alpha cock.

 

The bull omega’s legs finally gave out. The little strength he had left was used to wrap himself around his alpha’s body, making it easier on Spartacus to carry him. Spartacus settled him so gently on to a bed it almost made Crixus cum again. The omega lied back, his hands grabbing the bottoms of his feet so that he could drive his knees to the best and display his wet and greedy hole to the alpha. 

 

      He was ready for so much more. 


End file.
